Yuki Izumi
Yuki Desmarais Izumi, better known as just Yuki Izumi, is a protagonist in RWBY Wiki Chronicles and the older sister of Mitsuki Izumi. Physical Appearance OLD Yuki is a slender girl the height of an average teenager. She has a pale complexion and long, messy creamy blonde hair with red, blue and brown streaks. She has blood red eyes. Her usual outfit is an olive long sleeved shirt rolled up to her elbows. Underneath the shirt are bandages covering her chest.On the back of her shirt is her symbol. She also wears dark denim pants and black combat boots. When fighting, she puts on a black fingerless glove with a grey cuff on her left hand. She sometimes wears a red amulet. When showing her wolf ears, they appear creamy blonde, and protrude from the top of her head. Her tail is the same colour. When the illusions on her body are taken off, it is revealed that she has scars on her left eye, torso, arms and legs. NEW Yuki is an athletic girl the height of an average teenager. She has a pale complexion and long, messy, and slightly curly blonde hair. A small portion of her hair has been tied into a small bun at the back. She has blood red eyes. Her usual outfit is an open dark turqoise denim jacket with a raised collar and folded up to her elbows. She wears a v-neck white shirt under it. Underneath the shirt are bandages covering her chest. On the back of her shirt is her symbol. She also wears black combat pants and black combat boots. She sometimes wears a red amulet. When showing her wolf ears, they appear blonde, and protrude from the top of her head. Her tail is the same colour. When the illusions on her body are taken off, it is revealed that her left arm is missing, and is replaced by ice. Attire/Wardrobe Yuki does not have very much outfits. Weapon OLD Yuki's weapon, Breaker, is a huge crimson sword with fur grey detailing made from WinterIron metals. It is 5'9" tall and can transform into an assault rifle, a knife and a katana. It is a double edged sword that stands at 5 feet, and curves slightly, making the tip look like a rhino's horn. Breaker in its original form has a crimson blade roughly 4'7" tall. Yuki uses it for melee combat, but also uses it as other things such as a baseball bat. According to her, this form is her favourite. Its gun mode is a Howa Type 89-styled gun with an attached bayonet blade and scope. It uses 7.62x51mm armor piercing bullet. It can also retain some of its sword abilities if Yuki so desires as it can fire as an assault rifle while a shortened sword mode but can only fire at semi-automatic. Yuki mainly uses Breaker's knife mode to cook, but also uses it as a weapon. She also does the same with the katana mode. Yuki named her sword Breaker because of its abilities to slice and break through almost anything. She is very attached to it, as it is one of the only things that belonged to her father that she had. NEW Yuki's weapon, Breaker, is a crimson sword made from WinterIron metals. It has two forms: a gigantic sword, and a crimson odachi. The gigantic sword is not very often used by Yuki. It instead acts as a sheath for the odachi form. The odachi form is often used by Yuki. According to her, although swinging the gigantic sword is as easy as swinging the odachi, she feels that the odachi is much faster and more efficient. Apparently, this design is a remake of the old rhinoceros-horned Breaker. Hobbies Yuki is an audiophile, and listens to music a lot, most often a mix of pop, rock, and electronic. She also likes rock by itself and heavy metal. She also talks walks out at night, saying that she feels at ease at that time. Personality OLD Yuki is an easy-going, straightforward, cheerful and sometimes stubborn girl. She often says "Oi!" and "Eh?" when trying to get the attention of someone, or when she is surprised. She also has a mischievous side and a cocky attitude at times. She uses her abilities to prank others by creating illusions of their fears or wildest dreams; which often ends up with her getting revenge-pranked. She has small love of threatening people in a fight even if they don't work and is occasionally head-strong. When in trouble, she often says "oh god no" repeatedly. NEW Yuki is a pessimistic, cynical, and somewhat nihilistic and serious girl. She is often trying to hide that fact from others, pretending to be the cheerful and idealistic girl she once was to preserve the hope that others had that she had lost. She is often doing things on her own, as she doesn't like being accompanied and held back by others. She gets a bit of a thrill in battle. Yuki is somewhat apathetic, which leads to her being unfazed by most things. She also is very vulgar with her language. Early Life Yuki was born in WinterIron. Her father, Rouga, was a werewolf while her mother, Catherine Desmarais, was a human. She was a rebellious child, and often did very tomboyish things. One day, out of curiosity, Yuki decided to explore the forests of WinterIron. She was then attacked by a large demon. Fortunately, Rouga came and slayed the demon, before scolding her. Shortly after that, Rouga was sent on a mission and never came back. The werewolves started talking about him and believed that he had died. Yuki refused to believe that fact, and took one of Rouga's swords for protection, then ran away into the mountains. Yuki meets a boy named Takeshi in the mountains. Inspired by his ambitions to become a demon slayer, she decides to train with him using her sword, with had now been modified and given the name, Breaker. Several years later, she stumbles into Nedztral. Intrigued at how different Nedztral was from WinterIron, she decides to live there. Combat Abilities/Strategies Powers/Abilities Roaring Chill-The ability to make and manipulate ice. Blazeline-The ability to make and manipulate fire, which is very weird, as she has ice powers. This also makes her immune to burns and explosions. Trompe L'oeil de Reves-The ability to make life-like illusions. This ability also allows her to see through any illusion. Bloodwraith Cradle-This allows Yuki to store anything except living things with the markings on her palms. Has infinite space. Quotes Trivia * On the RWBY Wiki Chat where all of these characters came from, she is known as Yukers. * Yuki is addicted to coffee and sweets. * Yuki is unable to say "woof" like a human, nor can she say anthropomorphic properly. * Yuki looks a lot like her mother. * Originally, Yuki was to be a typical idealistic hero, as Yukers didn't want her to be a typical "cringy, psychopathic, edgy, and terrible OC." This backfired, and eventually Yuki became cynical and pessimistic like her younger sister. Yukers says that this incarnation of Yuki has the "right amount of edge." * Yukers has gone through many recreations of Yuki's design and story. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters